


movie night

by foxxay



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxay/pseuds/foxxay
Summary: karen gets a little handsy during movie night
Relationships: Grace Adler/Karen Walker
Kudos: 9





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first fanfic, i hope you enjoy it!!!  
> it started out as a drabble but now i guess... it's not???

It was late at night at the 9C apartment. Everyone was together for a movie night. Will, Jack, Grace and Karen laid side by side on the couch watching some boring film that Jack had picked out, probably because of the male cast.

It was a cold winter night. The girls shared a blanket, and so did the boys. The popcorn bowl laided nearly empty on Will’s lap, mostly because Grace ate half of it ten minutes into the movie.

The dark haired woman was no longer paying attention to the dull story on the screen.

Instead, Karen focused her glance on the redhead, who had her eyes fixated on the tv. She couldn’t tell if Grace was actually interested in the movie or if she was just lost in her own thoughts.

In the lack of something interesting to do, Karen decided to hold the redhead's hand under the covers, intertwining their fingers. Grace gave her a quick look and a soft smile, soon returning her attention to the screen.

Will and Jack were talking about the wardrobe choices for one of the actresses in the movie. “Pink dotted dress? What is this? The 60s?” Jack exclaimed in a displeased tone.

Karen couldn't care less about fashion right now. Grace was the only person monopolizing her thoughts.

She untangled her fingers from Grace's, only to place her hand on the top of the youngest woman tight. Grace didn't seem to mind, after all it wasn't the first time Karen touched a part of her body in a way that wasn't considered appropriate.

Karen remembered the multiple times in which she used fashion burns just so she would have an excuse to touch grace's boobs. She insisted on the idea of mocking the redhead's small breasts, but deep down she knew they were way more than perfect.

She moved her hand up grace's thigh, testing the waters as she traced random patterns with her index finger. Not finding any resistance from the redhead, who still had her eyes fixed on the screen in front of her. Karen placed her open palm in Grace's lower belly. The younger woman was wearing a bandana tube top, which Karen was sure didn't cost more than 5 dollars. Even if she wouldn't admit, she knew deep down that it didn't really mattered what Grace wore, the redhead always managed to look amazing.

Will and Jack had finished their argument about the movie, which got even more tedious in the middle.

In a lapse of courage, Karen decided to test the redhead's limits. She slipped her cold fingers under Grace's top and felt goosebumps rising in the younger woman's skin. Karen started drawing incoherent patterns in Grace's lower belly. Scratching smoothly with her well-manicured nails. Feeling bold, Karen moved her hand slowly reaching for Grace's breasts, squeezing lightly on top of her bra.

"Oh my God" Grace said with a surprised moan as blood rose to her cheeks and her breath got stuck in her lungs.

Karen has touched the redhead's breasts countless times before, but this time felt different. She could feel the shiver going through Grace's body.

"I know right? I didn't see that coming" Will answered, thinking that Grace was referring to a scene happening in the movie that was still playing in the background.

The last thing that was going through the women's mind was that dreadful movie.

A smirk raised on Karen's face as she felt Grace's nipple harden under her palm. The flushed redhead kept her eyes on the screen, still pretending to pay attention to the film. Karen then removed her hand, only to move it under the younger woman's bra, pinching her nipples. She could feel the goosebumps running freely through Grace's body.

On the other side of the couch Jack had already fallen asleep, his attention lost a long time ago, when the last shirtless man showed up on the screen. Will was holding a now empty popcorn bowl. His eyes on the screen as he wandered into his own thoughts.

Karen took the opportunity to get closer, laying her head on Grace's shoulder.

"You like that, don't you?" Karen whispered into Grace's ear, receiving a gasp as an answer.

"Yeah, I bet you do" the older woman said as she moved her hand from the redhead's breasts, moving slowly towards her lower belly.

Karen reached the waistband of Grace's pants while she looked the redhead directly in the eyes for the first time in the evening. Grace's look was filled with desire and it sent a shiver through Karen's spine. That look was the confirmation Karen needed. She knew right then that the redhead wanted this as much as she did.

Karen opened Grace's pants slowly and moved her fingers into her cotton underwear. It was Karen's turn to gasp as she felt how wet the redhead was.

"Oh Gracie… You're so wet for me" Karen whispered in Grace's ear

The butterflies in Grace's stomach were at it in full speed.

Karen got the younger woman's lobe in her mouth. Grace had to fight the urge to moan. The dark haired woman started moving into Grace's pussy, capturing the redhead's clit between her fingers.

Grace looked to her side and it seemed like Will decided to join Jack into the kingdom of Morpheus.

Karen took advantage of the redhead's small distraction to slide two fingers into her wet vagina.

"Fuck" Grace moaned with the unexpected intrusion, instantly placing her own hand over her mouth to prevent from being too loud.

Karen started pumping in and out of Grace strongly, as if her purpose in the world was making Grace come undone. Grace could feel the orgasm building in her lower belly as she pressed her hand harder against her own mouth. She wished they were somewhere else so she could moan Karen's name. She could feel Karen's hot breath in her neck, and she didn't even have to look to see that the older woman had a devious grin in her face.

With a twist of her fingers Karen hitted just the right spot, making grace come undone while biting the inside of her mouth to suppress her moans.

Grace was still gasping for air when Karen removed the fingers from her pussy, taking them directly into her mouth, sucking them clean.

Grace was pretty sure _that_ was the definition of _heaven._

The tv in the background, long forgotten, showed the credits of the film that had just ended.

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so i apologize for any mistakes you might have found.


End file.
